


Tony is a Man

by twinkwhiskey



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, FTM Tony, Fluff and Angst, Howard Stark's Bad Parenting, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Menstruation, Mild Language, Natasha Is a Good Bro, Trans Male Character, Trans Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 06:15:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7497201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinkwhiskey/pseuds/twinkwhiskey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The worst thing about periods is that it reminds you that you will never be a real man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tony is a Man

**Author's Note:**

> I just started my period so I decided to write my feelings.

Tony is a man.

Tony is a man who got surgery to remove his breasts. Tony is a man who gets his period monthly. Tony is a man who everyone remembers as Howard Stark's transgender child. Tony is a man who gets misgendered by transphobic assholes. Tony is a man who holds his head high and corrects them with pride in his voice. Tony is a man who swallows back tears at every memory of his father calling him a her.

Tony is a man who Natasha finds curled up on his bedroom floor sobbing. Tony is a man who Natasha gives chocolate to while phoning Steve to pick up a heating pad and some Tylenol on the way home. Tony is a man who used to be a woman and will always be one. 

Tony is a man who Steve carries to bed when his cramps hurt so bad he can't move. Tony is a man who begs Steve not to leave him. Tony is a man who apologized for being a shit boyfriend whenever Steve helps him. Tony is a man who tries to drink away the fact he will always be a woman. Tony is a man who turns into a self-loathing mess when he gets his period. 

Steve is a man who helps his boyfriend when he's feeling sad. Steve is a man who hand feeds Tony chocolate. Steve is a man who coddles Tony while he cries. Steve is a man who pulls the bottle from Tony's shaking hands. Steve is a man who stands up for Tony when he can't. Steve is a man who rushes home with pads, tampons, chocolate, various pain medications, and heating pads when Natasha calls him. Steve is a man who wraps Tony in blankets and gives him hot chocolate. Steve is a man who sings Tony to sleep. Steve is a man who convinces Tony he is too.


End file.
